


Only Have Eyes For Me

by Anumshipsall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Heart, Confessions, M/M, and all the pain that comes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Oikawa has been crushing hard on Iwaizumi for a while now, he's kept himself single all these years to one day confess to Iwaizumi so why is it now Iwaizumi has suddenly gotten himself a girlfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	Only Have Eyes For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I've made any mistakes or if anything doesn't add up.

They had spent so many years together, how could he not have fallen in love? Iwaizumi had always been there for him, through thick and thin. When Oikawa was ready to give up, Iwaizumi stopped him and returned his confidence. When Oikawa started doubting himself it was Iwaizumi who made him feel perfect again. When times were tough Oikawa would stay over at Iwaizumi's place knowing he'd feel better being next to Iwaizumi.

All these years it was always Iwaizumi who made him feel happy so how was it that it was also Iwaizumi to break his heart completely.

The Aobajohsai High Volleyball Club members were getting the equipment out for their daily after school practise, only two members were missing so they were probably running late.

Oikawa was on the floor picking up the volleyball he had dropped when he heard the door to the gym slam open aggressively. He quickly turned his head to the sudden intrusion only to see a gasping out of breath Hanamaki. 

"Who are you running from?" Matsukawa asked when he got closer to Hanamaki. Of course if it was Hanamaki he wouldn't be running to make it in time for practise, no he would be running from someone because he had done something wrong.

Oikawa saw another person appear at the door and it was Iwaizumi who also seemed out of breath, Hanamaki also saw Iwaizumi and in quick movements grabbed Matsukawa and dashed him at Iwaizumi.

In the few seconds Iwaizumi was stunned at the impact of the thrown body Hanamaki screamed as loud as he could to all the members in the gym, "Daddy-zumi got himself a girlfriend!!!" 

Iwaizumi was finally able to break free of Matsukawa and huffed out with an irritated voice, "What nonsense are you sprouting now?"

"Oh don't try to hide it~ I saw you accept to go out with that girl and you guys even held hands after!" Hanamaki taunted obviously trying to get Iwaizumi embarrassed and it worked as Iwaizumi's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

Iwaizumi dropped the ball he was holding and stared with wide eyes, his brain still trying to process the shock of the news. It couldn't be true right it must just be Hanamaki being his usual self and trying to prank everyone.. but when Iwaizumi didn't fight back and Oikawa saw the blush on the other, all the colour left his face. The room he normally had the most fun in suddenly grew heavy and cold, he felt his eyes tear up and he's never wanted to cry more in his whole life but he stopped himself from doing so. 

Oikawa instead remembered where he was and when he looked up he saw Iwaizumi's eyes on him, taking a deep breath Oikawa tried to blink away as much of the tears he could. Luckily he was pretty far away from everyone so no one could see him trying to put up his fake act. Realising he couldn't hide the tears still in his eyes Oikawa decided he had to hide it another way.

So he started laughing like the rest of the members and he carried on laughing so hard that it would seem like the tears were from laughing so hard. Even after covering up the hurt Oikawa carried on laughing almost like he was laughing at the feelings he had for Iwaizumi, the feelings he thought he'd be able to express and take Iwaizumi with, the feelings he thought Iwaizumi would've also felt back. It hurt so much.

"It's not that funny.." Iwaizumi grumbled to the laughing members at hand.

Clenching his chest Oikawa walked towards Iwaizumi and with a plastic smile he spoke, "Of course it is. I didn't think THE Iwaizumi could ever hit on someone let alone DATE them." Oikawa carried on laughing at what he said like it was the funniest joke he'd ever made. To everyone else it must've looked like he was genuinely amused but really if he didn't force out this laughter he knew he would break drown crying in front of everyone. 

"Shitty-Kaw-"

"Enough laughing." Came coach Irihata's voice from behind the three boys blocking the door. It seemed like everyone suddenly loved that entrance, " We have a match in two weeks time, you should be focused on training for that. Save the messing around for after practise." Coach Irihata added sternly.

Everyone stopped laughing straight away and Oikawa had broke out of his trance at the coach's serious tone. They all nodded and the coach had left, worry now gone Oikawa let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding.

"You know what that means then. Time to practise." Kindaichi said.

Oikawa almost forgot in those few minutes about his crushing heartbreak, almost but when getting into his position in the gym to set some volleyballs he remembered.. he had to set for Iwaizumi also. He didn't think it would be so painful that even his brain would stop working so when he tried to set the first ball, Oikawa missed Iwaizumi entirely and it instead bounced to the corner of the room.

Oikawa already knew what was coming from the guy he had known all his life. A deep growl as Iwaizumi reached him and smacked him hard across the head.  
"Oi shitty-kawa right when the coach told us to take this seriously and you miss?" Iwaizumi scolded him.

What would he normally do. Whine? joke about the other being too mean?

This time Oikawa couldn't look straight at Iwaizumi without it hurting, so he turned his head and mumbled, "Y-yeah sorry."

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow in confusion at the calm response he got and asked, "Are you okay?"

Oikawa really couldn't do this right now so he hastily let out another "Yeah" and rushed back into his normal position, the only problem was though most of his sets were perfect, the ones he had to set to Iwaizumi always missed because he couldn't even bare to look at the other. _Shit could I make it anymore obvious._

A few more misses and they decided to stop the practise for today seeing as Oikawa wasn't in his best shape, he would've complained but today he knew he needed to leave as soon as possible and try to sort his emotions somehow. 

Oikawa and Iwaizumi always walked home together, Oikawa definitely would not be able to handle anymore of Iwaizumi right now and dashed to the changing room, instead of changing and risking seeing more of Iwaizumi he decided to just grab his school clothes and change at home. He was really desperate to not make a mistake of doing something stupid and ruining everything for Iwaizumi or making things awkward between them by accidentally letting out his feelings.

Oikawa was the first to leave that day, which was pretty shocking as he was normally one of the last to leave.

"Did you guys get into a fight or something?" Matsukawa questioned Iwaizumi, when he saw Oikawa practically run out.

Iwaizumi looked even more confused at the question at hand when he responded, "..No? He normal yesterday." 

"Bet you did something." Hanamaki accused Iwaizumi. 

"Why are you two ganging up on me? I told you I haven't done anything." Iwaizumi shouted back at the accusations. He tried hard to think of if and why Oikawa would be mad at him yet he couldn't think up anything.

Oikawa wanted to walk slowly on his way and wallow in his sadness in the cold except he was childishly worried that Iwaizumi would somehow catch up to him. He made it home pretty early but already felt like he could finally breathe. 

Quickly running upstairs to his room Oikawa shouted out to his mom, "Mom I don't want any food today, I'm just going to rest in my room because I have a lot of training to do tomorrow." He wasn't lying, he needed to do a lot of training for his poor heart which refused to work properly.

Once in his room Oikawa dropped everything and lay in his bed, he wanted something to distract him however everything reminded him of Iwaizumi. That's what he deserved for wanting all his memories to be with Iwaizumi, now everything was to do with Iwaizumi. 

His walls covered with pictures of them, the volleyball on the floor reminding him of their amazing teamwork, there was still some clothes left on the floor from Iwaizumi's last sleepover. Iwaizumi turned over into his pillow wanting to block out everything Iwaizumi from his vision. He let out a small scream into his pillow, which turned into a whimper, which turned into the cries he was holding in today.

When morning came Oikawa felt like absolute shit, one look in the mirror and it showed the ugly of the night. Eyes puffy and red, hair somehow more a disaster than normal, there was also black lines under his eyes. They do say the first night of heartbreak is normally the worst so he could only pray for it to get better before Iwaizumi catches or anyone else catches on.

Oikawa tried acting normal however it was way more harder than it seemed. He still couldn't look Iwaizumi properly in the eyes and could not be alone with him at any cost. Normally it would be mostly the two hanging out and talking but this week Oikawa had completely succeeded in staying away from Iwaizumi, he made sure to not hangout with Iwaizumi alone and only saw or talked to Iwaizumi when other people were there or when they were in practise... his sets were still messing up more than they should though.

Even though Oikawa had succeeded in avoiding Iwaizumi as much as he could this week, one thing he couldn't stop was seeing the spiky haired boy being all couple like with his girlfriend which only made matters worse making it harder to stay calm in front of Iwaizumi. He didn't want it to have come to this, he wanted to hang out with his best friend again, he wanted to hear Iwaizumi's encouraging words, he wanted to play volleyball properly with Iwaizumi yet these stupid feelings of his and his weak heart had put an end to it all.

"Oikaaawaa it's been a week and you're still playing like shit and now you can't blame it on being sick because it's been a week man." Hanamaki moaned at him at the end of yet another practise session of him sitting on the bench. 

"I should be better soon. What can I say all these pretty genes need resting as well." Oikawa flaunted back. It was easy to talk to the others and they just went along with his behaviour but Iwaizumi had been trying this whole week to talk to Oikawa and ask what was wrong with him, somehow Oikawa had been dodging it pretty well.

"Trashy-kawa what the fucks wrong with you? Are you avoiding me because it seemed like it this whole week, if you have a problem with me just say it right now!" Iwaizumi demanded for answers finally at his last nerve with Oikawa's petty behaviour.

"N-no I'm just sick..." Oikawa repeated the lame excuse again, he really did not know what else to use as an excuse for his behaviour. Oikawa felt regret at not using another excuse when he saw the anger boil over Iwaizumi's face. 

The boy looked like he was about to kill him when he responded, anger lacing every word, "You know you should use a better excuse when you're lying. I asked your mom what 'illness' had come over you and she told me you weren't sick. What's more is you tend to avoid eye contact with me when lying so if you're just going to lie again at least look me in the eyes and say it."

Hanamaki had long left knowing this wasn't his fight to get into, leaving Oikawa alone with Iwaizumi and his deadly presence in the gym. Oikawa didn't know when everyone else had left but he could hear the emptiness of the room when his words didn't come out. It was shameful even when caught out Oikawa still didn't look at Iwaizumi.

The silence had taken over both of them, Iwaizumi a person who's not patient waited in this silence for some answers yet they didn't come. seconds turned to minutes and Oikawa was just trying to hold in all his emotions from slipping, trying to forget the person who caused them is right in front of him.

Oikawa finally spared a little glance at Iwaizumi's face, he noticed the concern that was hidden under the layer of confusion and anger, he finally opened his mouth to respond-

"Iwa-chan" but it was cut off by the door opening and Oikawa quickly shut his mouth again at the person in sight.

"Iwaizumi I was looking for you all over, I wanted to walk home with you today." Came the bubbly voice of Iwaizumi's girlfriend. Oikawa didn't hate the girl for once again stopping his confession of feelings to Iwaizumi, she stopped him from yet again making a big mess.

It still hurt when Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi's anger quickly change into something happy at the sight of the girl, he wished he could do that, be the happiness to Iwaizumi like how the latter had been for him. Without a second glance Iwaizumi had left with his girlfriend and had left Oikawa behind.

Oikawa couldn't understand it had been a week for him to get over Iwaizumi or for the pain to stop, so why was it now it felt like someone was digging through his skin to his open heart and shredding it to pieces. The pain was unlike any other, in the past he had broken bones, injured himself everywhere even so compared to the pain he was feeling right now nothing could compare.

Feeling his chest tighten painfully Oikawa dropped his knees. Right hand clenching tightly the material over his heart and left hand holding his weight from completely sinking to the floor. Oikawa knew everyone was gone and it would be too late for anyone to be at school at this time so he let his crumbling guard down, it wasn't hard for the first tear to fall causing a chain reaction for the stream of water overflowing out of his eyes. 

He let out another scream like the one he first let out in his bedroom except this one wasn't covered by his pillow, it echoed in the big gym right back to Oikawa so he could hear the pain he was in repeatedly. Thoughts of Iwaizumi with his girlfriend flooded his mind, the thought of him not being the reason for Iwaizumi's smiles hurt, he would be replaced if he kept acting like this. Maybe Iwaizumi had already gotten fed up with him. Maybe this was the last time he would've been able to tell Iwaizumi how he felt.

The image of Iwaizumi's retreating form as he left him broken and alone made him cry harder, the tears had no stop and he honestly thinks if he didn't stop they would eventually flood up the gym like the feelings that were drowning his heart.

"O-oikawa?" 

Oikawa froze and closed his mouth instantly, the tears didn't stop even in his fear of someone seeing him like this. The worst of it being Iwaizumi. He didn't want to ruin it all but how could he stop the flow of footsteps that were coming his way.

"Iwa-chan! H-Haha guess I fell but it's okay now." Oikawa tried to lie, his voice betraying his words. The footsteps didn't stop and Oikawa was sure he was going to break out in a panic. He realised he couldn't hide the fact he was crying, noticing the tears were still running down his face and one look down Oikawa saw the puddle of tears that had been collecting. The only thing he could do now was at least hide his pitiful face.

Oikawa broke out of his thoughts when the footsteps had stopped right behind him, hearing Iwaizumi sit down to his left. Oikawa turned his neck to the right.

"Tooru tell me whats wrong." Iwaizumi asked softly. Iwaizumi only used his first name when he was very serious. The gentleness from Iwaizumi's tone made Oikawa want to cry even more so he did and the sniffling was a dead give away to it, Iwaizumi probably already knew the state he was in.

"I'ts fine." Oikawa tried weakly. 

"Look at me." Iwaizumi commanded gently but Oikawa just shook his head, he still couldn't.

Out of everything Oikawa expected to happen in those few seconds he did not expect two strong hands to force his head to turn. This was the first time this week Oikawa had clearly looked at Iwaizumi and his tears finally stopped at the pain shown in Iwaizumi's eyes.

"Hey, you're finally looking at me." Iwaizumi said half hardheartedly with a small smile which made Oikawa's eyes tear up again. It looked so genuine, Iwaizumi generally cared for him yet here he was acting like such a bitter person. Iwaizumi used his left hand and wiped at Oikawa's remaining tears.

"Now please Tooru could you tell me why you are avoiding me?" Iwaizumi asked with a pained expression. 

Oikawa thought about it first, there was too much that could go wrong. The main thing was did Iwaizumi even feel the same, he had a girlfriend so would he swing that way, would it ruin their friendship if Iwaizumi doesn't feel the same. It pained him to think of all the possibilities but then he remembered this was their last year together here and he decided.

He should tell the other about his feelings while he has the chance because who knew if they would even go to the same university next year. This really might be his last chance.

Oikawa's face turned serious and he shook his head to clear the doubts and then he answered, "I like you Iwa-chan." As simple as that he didn't want to add anything else in fear of embarrassing himself if the other didn't feel the same.

The look of shock on the other increased Oikawa's nerves again and he quickly added, "A-AH y-you don't have to feel forced to do anything if you don't feel the same. I know you have that girlfriend and everything and I'd just want you to be happy." Somewhere in there Oikawa started rambling to cover up the actual hurt he's been feeling.

Hands still warming his face Iwaizumi leaned over and put his head on Oikawa's collar. Oikawa looked down in confusion at the silent laughter coming from the boy in question, was it that funny he liked Iwaizumi?

"How long?" Iwaizumi quietly asked. Oikawa was took back by the question, it must be a good sort of sign that Iwaizumi hadn't already left.

"Uhm maybe since the first time we started playing volleyball together when we were young." Oikawa answered truthfully.

Iwaizumi let out a loud sigh, irritated he asked, "Why didn't you say anything earlier, idiot?" 

Oikawa was going to respond with more confusion but stopped when he felt Iwaizumi lift his head and the look on the boys face was of pure joy. He looked so happy, his eyes were smiling just as much as his lips, there was a tint of a blush on his cheeks really sealing the deal of how Oikawa was head over heels for Iwaizumi. He had to physically hold himself back from kissing Iwaizumi.

"It would've made things easier if you just told me dammit. You know, I feel the same way." Iwaizumi laughed out. Oikawa couldn't tell if he was hearing correctly so he tilted his head in confusion making the other boy add softly, "I love you too."

The tears came back full force, he was so relieved after having to hold in all his feelings, the love and the pain only to find out Iwaizumi felt the same. It was too much to handle at once and he started sobbing loudly. Iwaizumi moved his hands again and pulled Oikawa into a hug and patted his back in a comforting tone saying, "There there."

"What about your girlfriend?" Oikawa cried out.

"O-oh about that...we weren't really dating dating. A week back she confessed to me and when I told her I don't feel the same she pleaded that even if I didn't feel the same she wanted to date me for a few days. I was going to refuse but she knew it was probably her last year with me and I went along with it." Iwaizumi explained.

"Then why did you always look so happy with her." Oikawa asked childishly.

"She just seemed to like the same things me." Iwaizumi replied plainly.

"hm" Oikawa hummed into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Don't be jealous, it's over now but if you want me to show you my feelings look at me." Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa's ear. Oikawa pulled his head up at the voice in his ear. 

When Oikawa looked up his lips were instantly taken by Iwaizumi's, after getting over the initial shock, rather quickly, Oikawa responded with his own pent up feelings and the two proceeded to make out for a solid minute before breaking to catch their breaths.

Iwaizumi stood up after and started talking, "Ah it's started to rain. Since my home's closer, wanna stay over?"

Oikawa looked up at the smile on Iwaizumi's face and his heart swelled again in happiness, nodding his head instantly. Iwaizumi had reached out a hand and Oikawa grabbed it. Oikawa was still in disbelief this was real but the hand warming his as they walked home reassured him.

**Author's Note:**

> God I so badly wanted to write an over dramatic Oikawa but it didn't fit with the story... maybe next time.


End file.
